Power Hungry
by RJS23423
Summary: People thought that the crime syndicates were just that, crime. But these groups had bigger plans. The real enemy is revealing itself. It ain't just simple Pokemon stealing or cult beliefs. It's way more. Rated T to play safe.
1. Man in the Red Suit

**[Midnight. Unknown Location]**

The man sat on his big, black chair, facing six computers each with a different screensaver. An emblem of some sort. No one knows much about him. All they know about him is that he wore a red suit and had a tan complexion. Any person alive that has seen him has only seen him in this very room. And even in person, people could not describe him. His face was always covered in darkness, as the dim lighting on the room caused it. Even the light from the computers, the brightest in the room, could not shine his face. Some say that his face was so hideous that he had to cover it up in darkness. He just shrugs it off, because the person who would say this is either in jail or is nowhere to be seen at present. Business partners know him as Boss. Colleagues of some sort call him Boss. Friends? he didn't have them. He simply has no time to go out of the room. The only one closest to him was his Purugly. But he never cared about it one single bit. It was just a toy in his lap. And besides, there were far better Pokemon than that useless cat.

The computer with a Golden G suddenly roared to life, bringing light to the otherwise dull room. A pop-up suddenly appeared in place of the dark screen, saying that someone wants a video chat. He moved his hand to the mouse and clicked yes. It disappeared, and a video appeared in its place. The video showed a woman with short, pale-blue hair, eyes looking straight and emotionless.

"Why did you call?" he asked indifferently

"Boss, good news. The Lustrous and Adamant Orbs are ours!" she said, her tone strict and straight

"The Grisseous Orb?" he asked, clearly unimpressed with the news

"What, sir?"

"The Grisseous Orb." he repeated "Where is it?"

The woman backed up "Sir, are you not pleased with the accomplishment?"

"Unless my desire is achieved, I will not be pleased. Now tell me, where is the Griseous Orb?"

The woman gulped. "Sir, we encountered a...a minor setback during the raid at the Museum"

At that moment, he ceased rubbing his Purugly's back. He set him of his lap and tapped the table with his finger. This was a bad sign. This meant that he was angry or pissed. And letting his Purugly off his lap was a _lot _worse. The woman tensed. She didn't want to see the boss angry. Because bad things happen when he's angry. You either get a flurry of discriminating words or something _else. _The former was certainly a better option. Because that would ensure your safety. Getting the _other _treatment was scarier. It meant...unimaginable things. "A minor setback? You failed to acquire the Griseous Orb because of a _minor setback?"_

_"_Sir, we-" she started.

"Don't give me excuses" he interrupted. He was pissed real bad. "I expected great things from you, Veron! I put you in that high position because I know you'd be giving results! And I get excuses! Excuses from failed attempts?"

"Sir, it was not a full failure. It was just an-"

He slammed his hand on the desk. Veron, the woman, stopped talking. Her eyes focused on the figure in front of her, knowing that he wanted her to listen.

"Listen to me, Veron. A Failure is a Failure if even one condition is not met. And my condition, clearly, is to have all the orbs. If you show me 2 orbs and not 3, then it is an outright failure! Do you understand?"

Veron didn't move

"This is another one of your failed attempts. I'b beginning to think that you're not right for the job"

"Sir" she started "I am sure enough to say that I am fit for the job"

"Prove it" he replied plainly

An awkward silence surrounded the room.

"As I thought" he said, breaking the silence

"Sir! Please give me another-"

"I've given you enough chances."

Veron's head fell down, hopeless

"However," Veron lifted her head, a little hope in the glint of her eye "Seeing that you _desperately _tried to do your job, I'm giving you this one _last chance"_

_"_Oh sir, thank you for-"

"Stop" he started tapping the desk again "Now tell me, where is the Griseous Orb?"

"The raid certainly-"

"Spare me the details"

"It's on a cargo ship heading toward Lilycove City in Hoenn"

"Excellent. And another thing"

"Yes, sir?"

The man retreated his hand from the desk. For a moment, you could say that he was trembling. But only for a moment

"This minor setback, what is it?"

Veron returned to normal, her strict and cold eyes on her face once again. "A very powerful trainer, sir. He defeated all of my 5 subordinates guarding the door with just one Pokemon"

"I see" his Purugly jumped back to his lap and his hand finding its way back to the desk, tapping it furiously.

"Sir?"

"You are dismissed"

"Y-yes, sir" and with that, the video chat disappeared. The screensaver appeared once again, the room losing even the tiny bit of light it had.

'_One Pokemon...' _He thought '_Well then, it looks like he's catching up'_

His hand moved to the mouse by the left. On the screen was a Black-colored tree shaped in a C. The screen roared to life, showing a desktop designed by the same emblem as the screensaver. He moved his hand to an icon, a window suddenly appearing as he did so. He pressed the call icon on the window, adn he waited patiently for the response.

A few minutes later, a man appeared in the video, his hair in a pompadour style.

"Sir," he said enthusiastically "why did you call?"

The man started tapping his fingers on the table again.

"Malcolm" he started "I've got a mission for you..."

* * *

><p><strong>What up, people? This is my first fic, and I found it a little weak. Anyway, I'd like to recieve some reviews 'coz I need to know if the people like it. Can you? I'd really appreciate. Constructive Critiscism. no Flames. hehe. (i.e. what does OOC mean?) Thank you all for reading<strong>

**RJS23423 signing out**

**P.S. Is it bad to repost? Cause I published this, it suddenly disappeared in my account and copied it from the published page. Then, I reposted it. Is that bad. I mean, it was from me, after all. How the heck did that happen?**


	2. Double Agent

**[7:35 PM. Team Cell Hidden Headquarters. Coast of Lilycove City. Hoenn Region]**

He finished picking the lock and quietly barged in. '_I better do this quick' _he thought to himself, making his way to the middle of the room.

He was trespassing into the Malcolm's office. Funny, because he was one of Malcolm's most trusted commanders of the organization. Then again, he was the newest in the flock and trust was needed to build up. But all of them were not allowed in the man's office. He needed to be inside. It was part of his mission.

He wasn't the typical trainer who worked for the criminal organizations that were distributed in the world. He was a double agent, a person that pretended to be part of the enemy. And he was one of the best in the league. He was in an infiltration mission. A mission to find out what the enemy really wants. And to do that, he had to break in the boss' office.

The office was truly a room to behold. It was clean and beautiful, not to mention the color green decorated inside the whole room. He sighed. When will he see a day without the color green. He was starting to dislike the color, even though he himself was wearing it. He didn't have a choice, though. That was Team Cell's color of terror. The group's infamous emblem enlarged to see the whole design decorated the floor.

It was a large, black tree, bent over to look like a C. No one would need to ask what the C stood for. Everyone in the Hoenn region knew about Team Cell and their ambitious plan to make Nature take over once more, them being the kings and queens of the world's green wasteland...

But his infiltration mission told him that their plan is more than to make the world a haven for nature. Their plan was more than to use the Weather Trio for their own bidding. It was something way more dangerous. And the weird part is: he wasn't given the privilege to know about it. The other commanders know about it, and their even keeping it secret to him. It was as if the information was too valuable to be put in his knowledge. As if they know that he was a double agent that would compromise their goal, whatever it is.

His thirst for information, as well as his superior's request, brought him to hunt down what it is. The only way to find that out was to find it out from the big man himself. And that's why he was inside the room, putting his boss' trust to the line. But he was double agent. He was prepared for this.

And besides, once this is over can finally settle down and retire from the field of duty. Maybe he can even...'_No. Now is not the time!' _he shook himself, coming back to focus.

The room's walls were far more decorated than the floor. At the wall directly in front of the door, the setting sun made the window a canvass of a masterpiece. He himself was impressed by the room's strategic position that gave it a perfect view of the sun and moon. But it was not the position he looked for. The wall in front of the desk hung a large self-portrait of the head honcho himself, sitting in a chair with a Sceptile standing right behind his master. The portrait looked so much like the boss' image himself. And his eyes. The portrait's eyes were so intimidating that you could imagine it moving and following your every move. His suit was emblazoned with the color of the leaves, similar to his suit he wore everyday. Well, at least to the commanders. He had no more time to describe the portrait. You 'd never forget his appearance when you see him. He was intimidating, that's that. And besides, it was not a great position.

And that leaves the desk. Behind it was a large screen that he reckoned was connected to the computer on the desk. The desk was made of mahogany, and it must have surely been more than his salary. It makes him wonder why the boss was so ambitious with attaining the destruction of technology when he himself took to using computers and giant flat-screen TV's. He sighed. _'He's either a hypocrite or a user!' _

It was the perfect position to _bug_ the room. The boss was always there, and he's bound to discuss _that plan _to any single person that would appear on the screen. He was once on the other side of that flat-screen, passing up an update on a mission. Now, he found himself on the receiving half, looking at the blank screen that showed no pictures. _'I seriously hope there would be'_

He found the spot. Now, it was time to do the other half of the work. He took out a disk-shaped case from his pocket and pressed the button at the edge. The case flipped open with a soft _click. _In it lay 5 round, insect-sized microphones that surrounded a much larger hook-shaped earphone. He took the earphone from its place and hooked it snugly to his ear. He pressed a small button and some static made it whir to life. He adjusted his earphone to a comfortable position and continued working. He took one of the bugs from its place as he put back the case into his pocket. He tapped the bug softly, trying to activate it. A few seconds later, a small, red light shown, showing that it has activated. He placed the microphone in front of his mouth, and he could clearly hear his own breathing through the earpiece. It worked wonders to his ear, but it was enough to prove that it worked. He placed it under the desk, unnoticeable unless you crouch down and check under, which was highly unlikely to happen in the first place, and checked his work. He tapped on the floor, and the sound was clearly passed to his earpiece. It was working well.

His mission was done. Now, it was time to get out. That would have been easy. Except someone was fiddling at the other side of the door, hesitant to come in. The doorknob turned, him tensing immediately after. He didn't know who was on the other side of the door, but he had a fair idea to who it might be. He didn't take any chance of blowing his cover. So he browsed the room for any kind of small space he could hide into.

And that would mean under the boss' desk. Without much thought, he fumbled to the small space, making his way comfortably to the corner of the desk. Then, with all the calm he could muster, he fell silent.

The door opened after much fiddling. He stepped inside the room, his footsteps creaking at every step. He tensed again. He didn't have to see the man who went in to find out who it was. There was no other person to enter inside, and the raspy low voice gave it away anyway.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Malcolm Naturia bellowed as he entered the room.

He risked peeking through the desk to see what was happening. His eyes met a stretching boss in his formal green suit. It was awkward, 1st because he never saw him stretch, let alone stretch to what he thought was humanely impossible and 2nd because he was doing it while wearing his suit. It was gross and weird all mixed together. He let out a sigh of relief once Malcolm was done. It was one of the things he didn't want to see ever again.

Malcolm made his way to the picturesque view that is the sunset. He saw his chance. As quietly as he could, he walked to the door, opening it with the slightest possible sound. Malcolm didn't even turn to see it. He made his way out of the room, heaving out a sigh of relief. He was safe. Well, safe from the most _dangerous _threat there was.

"Dominic!" a girl screamed at him. He looked to the left, finding the source of the scream. Sure enough, a girl walked toward him with a scrutinizing scowl on her face "What the heck are you doing?"

Dominic looked at her with anxiety. Did she see him come out of the door? Did she see him enter, for that matter? What if she found out? What if...

"Hey Dominic!" she screamed again, this time a lot louder. Not to mention that she was closer. It was ear-shattering. "I'm talking to you! What the heck are you doing?"

He had to shrug of all the feelings of anxiety, or else he'll get found out. He can't compromise that. "Bethany, What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," the girl stood in front of him, looking at him like he was prey. It was likely she would. She was a ruthless, 21-year old girl who would start a rampage if she didn't like what she was seeing. And her rampage was a lot more dangerous than a public riot of about 500 people. She was dangerous. And that was an understatement. She was 5'5" with a slender figure. She was hot, but guys who don't fit her image was bound to be dead in a few seconds. Dominic surely winced. "What are you doing in front of the boss' office? No one's allowed inside there!"

One of the things she didn't like were people who disobeyed his high-paying boss. One time when someone did that, she maniacally charged the man, nearly killing him if not restrained by her colleagues. And nearly was quite an understatement. He hoped she didn't know because she'll maul him to death. No one will be restraining her when that happens. He had to think quick. "Of course I knew! If I didn't, you'd be killing me. And trust me, I wouldn't want that to happen!"

She shot him a quizzical look, and for a moment, Dominic thought he'd be found out. Thankfully, it was only for a moment. Bethany dropped her glare, now replaced with compassionate eyes. One more thing about Bethany was that if she wasn't the ruthless person everybody usually saw, she was a compassionate and kind woman that made friends with nearly everyone. "Of course you won't. So...what are you doing now? Farrow asked for all available commanders to the conference hall. Wanna come?"

He heaved another sigh of relief. She didn't know. "Sorry. Got other stuff to do"

"Like listening to the bug you placed under the boss' office desk?" she asked casually. He tensed. How did she figure that out? Did she really not know? Maybe she did. '_Oh damn. She's gonna kill me'_

"Um..." he fumbled

"Of course not" she smiled "I'm just messin' with you, Dominic. Lighten up a little." She continued walking down the hall, Dominic staring at her anxiously. Maybe she did know? _'I hope not'_

He walked to his room, opposite to the direction Bethany was going. He reached the door and opened it slightly, just big enough for him to enter. As soon as he did, he closed the door and locked it tight. '_Time to go to work' _he thought to himself as he sat in front of his desk, ears opened and a notepad and pencil on both hands

* * *

><p>Malcolm Naturia was enjoying the beautiful scenery that beheld his window when a beep from the computer made him turn. He can never ignore that, because it <em>he <em>was calling. He fumbled himself to his seat, straightening his suit as he hastily did so. When he was done, he moved his hand to the mouse and clicked the 'Yes' Icon. Instantly, a small window appeared, beholding a man in a red suit with his face covered in darkness. "Sir" he answered enthusiastically, why did you call?"

The guy at the other side of the screen tapped his fingers on the desk. Malcolm waited patiently for an answer. "Malcolm" he said, finally breaking the silence "I have a mission for you"

Malcolm held a mixture of excitement, boredom and progress. Getting a mission from his higher-up meant that it would be of help to their goal. He sat straight "I am all ears"

The guy in the red suit straightened, and for a moment, you can catch a small glimpse of his eyes. Very small glimpse. "There is a ship coming towards Lilycove City from Sinnoh. That ship holds something I need in completing my plan in Sinnoh"

"What is it, sir?" he asked

"The Grisseous Orb" the man replied plainly

"I see. And you want me to hijack that ship and steal that Orb before it reaches the dock?"

"Precisely. You can fabricate whatever motive you have, just retrieve the Orb and bring it to me"

"Yes sir. You can count on me"

"I sure hope so" and the video turned blank. Malcolm exited the window and laid back on his chair. His screen suddenly lit up, showing a video about to be set on play. "Well then, he actually went in" He looked at the man in the video, a man in a Team Cell uniform, sneaking inside his office. He played the video and sat back to his chair

* * *

><p><strong>RJS23423 here. It took me a while to post cause my schedule's filled up right now. Hey, 14 year old males get busy too! I'd love some comments. 'Till then, hope I can still update. <strong>

**Thank you for those who reviewed my work. I really appreciate the help. Hope that it's the result you yearn for (Ha, people pleaser!)**

**RJS23423 signing out**


End file.
